First Time
by MissSadieKane
Summary: The story of what happened on Alecto Carrow's first night out as a Death Eater, as well as what happens if you anger Bellatrix Lestrange. Alecto and Amycus are followed by two Hogwarts students that want to be Death Eaters. (Bellatrix is not entirely evil yet and still holds love for her family). Includes a lot of torturing and killing.


_Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series._

_Please note I believe I Alecto is very OOC here and I wrote this years ago so it isn't very good. At this age she is still very much a school-girl and hasn't been hardened by the war. She is also quite naïve about torture and killing. I've tried to cut out all the bits I cringed at when I reread it, and alter some of it, but I still don't like it. However, I am leaving this up for anyone who has read chapter 47 of 'Not What You Think' and chapter 5 'Not My Family' because it hints at how James Potter's dad gets the invisibility cloak back off the Rosier family. _

_You do not have to have read my other story to understand, but it may help. There are only two of my own characters - Evan Rosier's brothers, Tristan and Damian Rosier (aged 13 and 16). A few others might be mentioned in passing but they don't play a significant part – just a little extra character building for my other story._

_This story is takes place during the same night as the chapter 47 and tells of what happened to Bellatrix Lestrange and the two 'newbies' she took with her, told from the point of view of Alecto Carrow, who is currently a sixth year and seventeen. Rabastan Lestrange is seventeen too and is a seventh year. I have no idea how old Amycus is – if they are twins he is the same age as his sister – if not, he is a year older. Bellatrix is twenty one and has been a Death Eater for two years. Regulus is twelve, so is a first year and not a Death Eater yet. Evan Rosier is only eleven and so is not yet a Death Eater either. Please read and review – this is the first time I've written from the point of view of a full Death Eater. Anyway, here is my story._

**First Time**

Amycus and I silently headed out of the back door and through the alleyway that ran down the side of our house. Tonight was our first Death Eater meeting after our initiation, which was due to be held at Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange's new manor, and the two of us were on our way to meet Rodulphu's brother, Rabastan, so we could all go in together.

We'd only travelled a few streets when I heard footsteps behind me. Whoever it was had clumsy footfalls and not so quiet breathing. I turned to my brother, who gave me a nod to communicate that he also knew we were being followed. We continued to walk, letting whoever it was think we hadn't heard them and wandered into another alleyway. We stopped again and listened. Then Amycus whispered to me:

"They're back there, level with that sticking-out branch."

"I know," I whispered back, before Apparating to that very spot.

The resounding crack startled the stalker, causing him or her to shriek. This gave away both their location and age – probably younger than fourth year and too young to know how to cast a disillusionment charm. All I had to do was to reach his hand out and pull off an invisibility cloak.

To my surprise, standing in the spot where the cloak had been were not one but two boys. The elder was perhaps only a year or two younger than me, and I wouldn't at all have been surprised if he had been sneaking out to attend the meeting. He looked familiar and I had probably seen him before at one of those formal parties that, as a respectable pureblood, I was often required to attend. The younger, however, looked like a second or third-year and bore a strong resemblance to Bellatrix's mother.

I examined the invisibility cloak before handing it over to Amycus. It looked quite old but well-looked-after.

"Damian, I told you before. You can join when you are of age and not before," said Amycus, jolting my memory as to who they were. The elder was Damian Rosier – the oldest the three Rosier brats and one that I should have recognised due to his position on the Slytherin Quidditch team. He was in his fifth year and probably well-read enough to cast a disillusionment charm, but young enough to still have the trace on him. The smaller boy was probably the middle brother, Tristan, as Evan was only eleven. "Now go home and take that cloak back to whoever you got it from before they notice it's missing."

"How did you know it's not ours?" asked the smaller boy. He wasn't really that small; only a few inches shorter than Amycus. He certainly looked older than eleven, though probably a little younger than Sirius, who was fourteen.

"It belongs to James Potter. I've seen it before," said my brother, before tossing it back. "How did you get it?"

"Oh, it was easy. I stole James's trunk and Mulciber stole Remus's and put the other boy's trunk on the train roof while I searched through it," he said, obviously quite proud of his own juvenile conducts. "To be fair, he had something of mine."

"Simple, but effective," I said. I was drowned out by the argument that had just started between the two brothers.

"Yours?" said Damian. "Evan stole that stupid Hippogriff thing in the first place, before you even got hold of it. And no one in their right mind would believe James would steal that idiotic thing!"

"Yeah, well it's worth a try. At least it'll annoy James and Sirius," said his brother.

"Oh and get James's Auror Dad on your case. It wasn't so bad stealing the toy Hippogriff – no one actually cares about it except its owner, but that cloak is James's Dad's. He'll go mental at you!"

"Like James is going to tell him? Yeah right."

I waited for them to stop before I intervened. "Okay, if you want to go to the meeting, I suggest you stay quiet." The two boys disappeared back under the cloak. They were out of sight and out of mind. So quiet, in fact, that if I hadn't almost tripped over the edge of the cloak as I walked past, I wouldn't have known they were there at all.

We found Rabastan waiting for us by the gate to the Lestrange's front lawn and the three of us walked in together. I assumed the Rosiers were following behind. Most of the others were already there. In the centre of the room was a chair on which the Dark Lord sat, looking majestic and frighteningly powerful. Standing on either side were Bellatrix and Rodolphus; his hosts and most faithful servants. Bellatrix was wearing an elegant Black dress under her cloak and had her hair pulled up into a knot on the back of her head. Rodolphus was already wearing his mask but I knew it was him because it always was.

As the youngest of the Death Eaters, the three of us took our places near the back of the room. If Rabastan had wanted, he could probably have sat nearer his brother; he was from a powerful family and as much a master of the unforgivable curses as his brother was. I knew why too. He practised them all the time, on cats, dogs, and muggles and sometimes on children. One of their favourite people to practice on was Bellatrix's favourite cousin, because not only was it apparently funny to curse him, but Rabastan had said there was a thrill to enjoy of going behind Bellatrix's back. However there wasn't much chance of her finding out because the kid wouldn't tell a soul – Rodolphus had made sure of that.

Rabastan had promised to take me with him next time. He said if I couldn't perform the Cruciatus on a skinny twelve-year-old brat, I wouldn't be able to do it on anyone. I disagreed. There were plenty of other people I wouldn't mind doing it to: the annoying, whiny Evan Rosier, soon-to-be-head-boy Andrew Corner, Xenophilius Lovegood, everyone with the surname Prewitt or Weasley for obvious reasons, and just about everyone else who had ever done anything to aggravate me. The trick with the Cruciatus Curse was that you had to hate the person and mean them harm. Since I hated all of those people, I didn't believe I'd have much problem with the curse.

The only problem with torturing any of those people would be that other people would notice or that they would say something. Evan and his best friend Barty Crouch, for example, were probably the biggest blabbermouths in the world, followed very closely by Sirius Black and James Potter. Of course, if I chose Lovegood, no one would believe a word I had said, but they would still spot the symptoms. What Rabastan and his brother had done was select someone who no one really noticed and who would believe everything they said and told them that they would kill someone close to them if they told anyone, so that they'd keep their mouth shut. It worked and then the said person managed to catch influenza (a filthy muggle disease) so that the symptoms were hidden. It was genius really.

However, that was for tomorrow night. For tonight, we would have to make do with whatever fun the Dark Lord wanted us to do. I hoped Amycus and I would get sent on a mission – I'd never been on one before, since I was only just seventeen. I'd only received my Dark Mark last week. It had burned like hell, but it had been worth it: I was one of the group now – and proud of it. As it was, I was in luck. Tonight, two jobs needed to be done. One of them, the killing of a mudblood couple that knew too much about us, was assigned to Bellatrix to lead, while Rodolphus took the other. Surprisingly, Bellatrix picked the three of us, in her group, as well as a few of the more experienced members.

"So where are we going?" I asked Bellatrix.

"They live somewhere in Diagon Alley, above one of the shops. That's all we know. We'll floo to Knockturn Alley and then walk from there."

We followed her into another room. It looked like a dining room, with a large mahogany table in the centre of the room, set with ten matching, ornate chairs around it. It was the prefect size for Bellatrix to have the Black family over for dinner. Above the enormous fireplace was a portrait of Bellatrix and her husband on their wedding day, with her sister Narcissa as bridesmaid to one side of them. There were other pictures, including portraits of Mr and Mrs Lestrange, Mr and Mrs Black, one of a young Bellatrix and Andromeda holding a baby Narcissa, and a similar one with a tiny Regulus on it. There were no pictures of Sirius at all.

Bellatrix stepped inside the fireplace with a handful of powder. Green flames appeared as she shouted Knockturn Alley. Amycus and Rabastan followed her and I was soon behind. There was one more whoosh after me, but when I turned around to look, no one was there. However, no more people come through.

"What do you think you're doing in my shop? It's the middle of the night!" shouted a rather ugly, scar-faced man. His face wouldn't have looked much worse if I'd done a quick cutting curse on him, but this was Bellatrix's mission so I kept still. I didn't recognise him, or the shop for that matter. It certainly wasn't 'Borgin and Burkes', which I'd heard was the usual floo entrance to the Alley.

"Nothing you need to know about," said Bellatrix, calmly making her way towards the exit. I noticed that the shop was full of books, including one that was floating in mid-air.

"I think you'll find that this is my shop and that I have every right to know why strangers are trespassing through it when the sign clearly says closed," said the shopkeeper. He moved his bulky body so that he was blocking the exit.

"Move out the way," sighed Rabastan. "Believe it or not, we actually have places to be."

"Unless you'd like me to curse you, I suggest you move," said Bellatrix. The man didn't budge. Bellatrix pointed her wand at the man and nodded at Rabastan to do the same.

"Crucio," they both said at the same time. The man started to scream in agony as his body convulsed from the effect of having two curses at once when he wasn't used to it. Rabastan said that when people had been under the curse more often, it took more effort to cause them the same amount of pain. This man had evidently never been under it.

"Stop it! You're hurting him," someone screamed. Bellatrix looked at me, and I joined in the game too. The general idea of the curse was that it was supposed to hurt, so the fact that it hurt him was nothing to complain about. It actually looked quite comical; the way the man was twitching and withering about all over the floor was hilarious. He had fallen, hitting his head on the bookshelf, knocking books down onto his face, which actually drew blood. "Just stop it! You don't even know if he's a mudblood or not!"

Bellatrix withdrew her wand, motioning for the two of us to do the same too. I had an idea who was screaming but I couldn't be sure. It was funny anyway and just added to the thrill. "Avada Kedavra," she said. The man stopped his twitching and lay still. Bella and I started giggling and just for the fun of it, I reached behind me and pulled off the invisibility cloak.

The scene beneath it was just as funny really. Damian had the same sort of satisfied grin on his face that Amycus did, but his brother looked as upset as Regulus had when he'd been four years old and Rodolphus had shoved him in the cupboard with a boggart in it. Bellatrix glared at them both.

"Can we go home now?" he sobbed out. "I don't want anything to do with Death Eaters anymore. It's supposed to be about pureblood supremacy but you didn't even check his blood status!"

"If it makes you feel any better, he was a half blood," said Bellatrix.

"But that was a horrible thing to do? You could have just stunned him. You're supposed to be teaching the muggleborns a lesson and protecting wizarding traditions, not cursing random people!

"That's rich coming from the boy who cursed that Hufflepuff girl. She wasn't a mudblood either," said Damian.

"Shut up!" cried his brother. "You're supposed to back me up!"

"And didn't you curse Regulus for saying the same thing?" asked Rabastan.

"No! I cursed him because he cast Aquamenti at me and ruined my Transfiguration essay!"

"So, you hurt Regulus did you? Well, I think you need to know something. You see, no one is allowed to curse my family and get away with it," said Bellatrix. However, from what I'd heard from Rabastan, it seemed as if that was only true if Bellatrix knew about it and only applied to Narcissa and Regulus anyway. Still, as I was about to see, she wasn't going to go easy on this kid.

"Tell me what curse you used," said Bellatrix. He said nothing, so Bellatrix tried the torture curse.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh! Bella stop it! No, please! I'm your cousin too!" he wailed as he thrashed around on the floor. Bellatrix didn't seem to care and his brother remained expressionless.

"All right. I used a bone breaking curse. Are you happy now? It's not like you've never done anything worse is it?" he cried. He looked absolutely pathetic.

"Yes, but usually I don't go around picking on first years just because they are defenceless. You wouldn't like it if I did it to Evan, would you?"

"No!" he bawled. He was crying fully like a proper baby now. It would have been much more interesting if it had been Sirius. "Damian! Do something!"

"Shut up. You're such liability I don't know why I brought you," said Damian through gritted teeth. "You can stop now Bella - I think he's learnt his lesson."

"Aw," said Bellatrix. "You have to admit that was pretty funny though." She looked at me and grinned. If she was thinking what I was thinking, the next thing to happen would be very funny.

"Should we give him a taste of his own medicine?" I asked.

"Hell yes," said Bellatrix. "You know the curse don't you?" I nodded, and cast a silent curse at the whimpering teenager. The spell hit him in the chest and I was sure I heard his ribs crack. He gasped in pain and started clutching his chest.

"Oops," I said. "Did that hurt? Does ickle Tristan want to go back home to his Mummy now?" He didn't reply. Instead he just slid down the wall onto the floor and started muttering stuff about wanting to go home and how he never wanted to be a Death Eater ever. I personally thought he was mad. Bellatrix then started firing more curses at him, including more of the same and some others I hadn't seen before.

"This is way more interesting than normal," whispered Rabastan, quietly enough so that Bellatrix wouldn't hear. "Not even Regulus ever cries this much!"

"Do you still want to take me on that outing you said?" I whispered back. Bellatrix was still having fun shooting curses to notice us.

"Nah, I've got a better idea," he said, looking pointedly over at the Rosier brothers. Then he turned where we are."

"Okay. You shut up or I'll make you permanently shut up," she said to Tristan Rosier. He didn't shut up, so she silenced him, put him under the full body bind curse, and threw the cloak over him. "You," she said to Damian, "can go with Rabastan and find the others. Alecto and Amycus, you are coming with me!" She then cast 'reducto' on the windows for dramatic effect and we walked out into the night.

I watched as Rabastan and his eager little follower made a beeline for the Knockturn Alley quidditch supplies shop, where Rabastan cast 'accio' on a couple of broomsticks. The two of them made their way towards where they hoped the others would be, while the three of us headed towards Diagon Alley.

Bellatrix had about as much clue as to where the family we were supposed to kill lived as I did. We started with a few explosions to wake people up. Then we started searching every shop. The first few shops were empty, but on the fourth shop, Bellatrix found a woman who was willing to talk and when under the Cruciatus curse she told us the exact whereabouts of the family in question.

I followed Bellatrix into the shop and up the stairs to the flat above. I could hear a woman singing a stupid song about a none-existent 'man in the moon'. Hopefully it was because she was with a small child and not because she believed in this man. However, before we got up there, a man in about his mid-thirties started lumbering down the staircase towards us. He was wearing a baggy grey T-shirt and short trousers and looked like just the sort of mudblood that made me believe all the things that my Mum had told me about the filthy creatures. He certainly didn't look like the sort of person who ought to learn magic.

"Excuse me. What are you doing in…" He never finished because Amycus had shot a green killing curse at him.

"What? He was annoying me!" he said, as Bella gave him one of her famous death glares. We continued up the staircase until we came to a nursery. A small boy sat on a bed reading a book, while the mudblood woman sang to his baby sister. I carefully picked up the wand on the bedside table and pocketed it. Really, this mission was far too easy.

"Grab them and take them outside. Let's do this where everyone can see," said Bellatrix. I grabbed hold of the woman while my brother kept hold of the boy and his sister. We dragged them kicking and screaming down the staircase and onto the street. For the third time that night, Bellatrix cast the torture curse. The woman screamed, but not as loudly as her previous victim had, as she withered about on the floor. She looked like a human octopus.

Bellatrix killed all three of them and enjoyed every moment of it. So did I. As the three of us apparated away, I was sure I saw Bellatrix's little sister on the other side of the Alley, with a small boy. I figured she'd done the same as the Rosier's and followed us.

…..

_AN: I hoped you enjoyed, or were horrified by that. I really don't like the Carrows or the Lestranges. This is intended as a one-shot, but if you want more, I can write more, e.g. what happened in the morning. Please read 'Not What You Think' and review it too. Yes, I have invented some of my own characters, but unless I did, there would hardly be anyone at Hogwarts at the same time as Regulus and Sirius._

_Please review._


End file.
